Love will find you in the end
by intheskywithdiamonds
Summary: “…But I have to say Mrs. Dewitt Butaker looks exactly like a young woman I treated just hours ago. Of course they are sure not related, the young woman was in the third class part of the ship” said the doctor walking. Wait he said, maybe she was alive.
1. Chapter 1

Even trying to breathe was painful, but she promised she would survive, so she started singing. "Josephine in my flying machine…" She couldn't, it was just too hard and too excruciating. Everything was so dark, the Titanic had sunk and with him all the light. It was when she closed her eyes. "Just for one second" she told to herself. One second…

TITANIC

She felt the air around her, to her surprise it wasn't freezing. Breathing was easier, soother, better. Trying to open her eyes it was when she realized there was light. The sun? That didn't make any sense; she only closed her eyes for a second… Didn't she?

"She's awake" said a nurse, with blond hair. Her brain started working again, or at least it felt like it. The events she experienced not long ago hit her like a brick. Jack! Where was he? Was he dead? She didn't even know where she was. One thing was sure; she wasn't in the water anymore.

"Hi miss, you've been sleeping for a while. You are at Carpathia, here are all the Titanic survivors, and luckily you are one of them" she said with a very calm and peaceful voice. Completely the opposite of how Rose felt.

"Jack, there was a man with me in the water…"

"Dawson?"

"Yes! Tell me he's alive" said Rose with pleading voice.

"He sure is, he saved you. Right now he is with the doctor, but he was beside you all the time he could. You're Rose Dewitt Bukater"

Rose Dewitt Bukater, no. She wasn't her anymore, not after the Titanic. She was so much more, she was free. Finally, she was free thanks to Jack.

"Don't tell my name to anyone else, please"

The nurse nodded confused, but smiled at the end. "You should rest some more."

"Sir, I'm sure the person you are looking for isn't here"

"I know what I'm doing, get out of my way" told a tall handsome man. You could see he was rich. Not only because of his tuxedo, but by the way he walked. His eyes where moving fast, if Rose had survived, she would be here. He knew her, even when she told him he didn't know a thing about her. He did. He knew she liked to read, Freud for example, as he remembered the meal they had shared with the creators of the ship. She liked art, because it didn't make any sense. She enjoyed smoking or maybe she just enjoyed pissing Ruth off. She might be dead. Dead.

"Nurse, excuse me. I'm looking for my fiancee. Her name is Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater"

The blonde nurse looked at him; he surely was from first class, so was Rose. It was obvious. She was easy to remember because of her red hair and her dress, which showed to be very elegant before it swam in the water for hours. She didn't understand, she thought Jack was Rose's fiancee. She remembered Rose telling her earlier "Don't tell my name to anyone else"

"Sorry sir, you have to wait until the list of survivors is done. Probably it would be complete the day we arrive to New York." With that said she walked away from the rich man with the broken stare.

The cold didn't want to leave his body. He still felt it, even a day later. He wondered if he would ever feel warm again, it seemed so long ago the last time he felt heat. It was going to rain, and soon he would feel more cold. He knew it. The memory of Rose came to his mind. She looked so paled, so lifeless, it scared him. He remembered her trying to sing, but just a whisper came out of her mouth, then she was quiet. He couldn't feel must of his body but he felt how his heart pumped with fear seeing her with her eyes closed. Jack knew she was alive, he saved her. One of the boats came back for survivors in the water and he fought with every single muscle of his body to move…

"You shouldn't be out here, it looks like its going to rain and it wouldn't do well to your condition" a voice behind him said. Seemed very familiar.

"Rose?"


	2. You weren't kidding

There are moments in life that you know beforehand that they'll be one of the best moments of your life. They are simple and quiet.

"Rose?" he had asked with all the hope his frozen heart had.

Then he saw her, standing there in front of him. She still looked pail but her eyes had the fire he loved so much. She walked and hugged him without saying a word.

"Jack Dawson, you weren't kidding when you said you were a survivor" she said smiling, looking up to Jack's blue eyes.

"For a while I thought you were dead..." started to say Jack.

"Shhh" said Rose with a smile "I want to fly again Jack"

"I thought you said I shouldn't be out here because it's going to rain" said Jack playing with Rose hair as he remembered the time they spent together.

"I changed my mind" she answered in a whisper just a few seconds before he kissed her.

Cal Hockley wasn't a very patient man, and he was desperate right now. Ruth Dewitt Butaker was sick and feeling very weak. He was waiting out side of the room where Rose's mother and the doctor were. After a few minutes the doctor came out with an exhausted face.

"How is she?" asked Cal, not really caring.

"She will be fine, she needs rest. So do all of us after the Titanic. There aren't lots of doctors here and I'm exhausted" said the doctor smiling. Cal ignored his comment; he wasn't very interested in small talking.

"…But I have to say Mrs. Dewitt Butaker looks exactly like a young woman I treated just hours ago. Of course they are sure not related, the young woman was in the third class part of the ship" said the doctor walking away.

"Doctor!" said Cal stopping the old man "Do you remember her name?"

"I can't remember, excuse me" he said leaving Cal with a smile in his face. Rose might be alive after all.

They were probably the only people laughing in the whole ship. But they couldn't hide their happiness.

"We should go to Santa Monica as soon as we arrive" said Rose with a cup of hot coffee.

"Rose, I don't even own ten dollars, how are we going to pay a trip like that?"

"Well then, we'll stay in New York until we have enough money"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jack worried; she would have a hard time adjusting to such a different lifestyle.

"This is what I want" said Rose very seriously. Jack started laughing.

"I'm taking you to Central Park for now; we could sell some of my work there. I promise you Rose that we are going to do all the plans we had at Titanic"

"I know Jack, I believe you" she said holding his hand. The truth was she was happy, truly happy, just by being with him. Now more than ever.

In that very moment Jack promised himself he would do anything to make Rose happy.

"Excuse me, your names please" said a worker from the ship. They were making the survivor list. Jack and Rose looked at each other.

"Jack Dawson and Rose Dewi…"

"Rose Dawson" she said smiling, the man returned the smile and continue doing his job.

"I don't want Cal to find me, if he's alive. Rose Dewitt Butaker is dead, she sunk with the Titanic" said Rose looking nervously.

"So, you are Mrs. Dawson… Are you from the Boston Dawson's?" he asked with elegant voice, trying not to laugh.

"No sir, I'm from the Wisconsin's Dawson's" answered Rose laughing.


	3. New York

The Carpathia arrived to New York, giving everyone a second chance. So many broken hearts… just as many as the light the city gave them after all the darkness from the Titanic. The media was everywhere, everyone wanted to know about the tragic fate of the ship of dreams. Jack and Rose walked away from the Carpathia holding hands.

"What are we going to do now Jack?" asked Rose.

"Look for a place to sleep, not very far away is a shelter. We could stay there today, and tomorrow… Well I don't know how but I'm taking you to a decent apartment" he answered. Rose just hold his arm, realizing she was free for the first time in her life. And homeless. Jack saw her expression; it was happiness and fear, melancholy and braveness. All the opposite emotions shared the same face, hers. He knew he had to draw it.

It was very late, and they were in a shelter that accepted Titanic survivors. Jack was asleep. She could hear his heart pump beneath her hands. She couldn't sleep and it wasn't because she started doubting her decision. No. Leaving Cal and staying with Jack was the best decision she had ever made. It wasn't that. It was fear. Fear of the darkness that almost took her life and Jack's. She put her hands in her pockets; it was when she noticed a hard diamond shape rock in there. No, it wasn't a rock, it was a diamond. She smiled. She checked the other pocket and she found money. She was no longer homeless. She laughed. How ironic, Cal's money was saving her from living in the streets. The man who tried to kill them had saved them too; and he didn't even know.

"You're not that clever after all Hockley" she said in a whisper.

"What?!?" said Jack almost yelling surprised.

"Cal left money in his jacket, and he gave his jacket to me. Remember? We have enough money to buy food, rent an apartment, and a drawing notebook…" said Rose smiling.

"I don't like the idea of living with Cal's money, after all he did to us, is just not right" he said with hard voice, he hated him.

"Five thousand dollars Jack… We can't throw them away. We need the money, just think it's not Cal's. We found it, it's ours"

"I want him out of our lives" said Jack with anger.

"He already is Jack" answered Rose, holding his hand. Jack hoped it was that easy. He knew that Cal wasn't out of their lives; he might be looking for Rose right now. He for sure wasn't going to let him take Rose away from him.

"Right now, we don't have any options. I hate Cal's money but I hate more to see you in the streets with no home… So let's look for our new apartment"

Cal Hockley was a powerful man, with influential connections. He was going to find Rose, and then kill that rat that stole her from him. He hit the table with his right hand. That Jack Dawson was going to pay.

"I'll show you Jack, nobody steals from a Hockley" he said to himself.

Jack just thought Rose never loved him, but she did. It was a time when she thought he was smart and interesting. She had loved him, he knew it. She was younger and impressionable when he met her. He loved her, even when she was cold and sarcastic with him. Ever since he saw her he felt a pain in his chest, he felt anxiety all the time, he was jealous of every man that looked at her. He, Caldeon Hockley, was envious of a poor man with nothing to offer but scarceness. He lost her; but not for long, he told to himself. She wasn't dead, something inside him was sure she was alive and so was Dawson.

It wasn't big at all, but it looked like a home already. The neighbors didn't look that friendly thought Jack.

"We'll take it" said Rose to the man who was showing the apartment. The man smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a deal then" said the man leaving the young couple alone with the money of the rent in his left hand.

The apartment had a very small kitchen a bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn't fancy as Rose was used to, but something about it made her feel like home. She smiled at Jack, maybe she felt like home because it was her home with him.

"Mrs. Dawson you have a very lovely home" said Jack at Rose's ear. She started laughing feeling Jack's breath so near her.

"Mr. Dawson are you suggesting anything?" she said with a joking voice.

"I think I am"

this is my first fanfiction so comments are welcome thaanks bye 


	4. Alive

Jack started to draw almost immediately. Rose bought him all the materials he needed to work. He insisted in getting another job, one in which he could win more money, but Rose told him he was an artist and that was his job. She in the other hand got a job as a waitress in a nice and simple restaurant. It was just one week after the sinking and everything was getting better every day. It was her eating break and Rose walked to central park to find Jack. "You're always so serious when you draw" she said sitting next to Jack in a bench where he had his drawings for people to see and buy. Jack laughed "It's called concentration…" but he didn't finish the sentence because he saw a guy selling a newspaper that read "Titanic's list of survivors" "Go buy it, I'll stay here taking care of the drawings" said Rose, she knew Jack was worried for his Italian friend. Jack smiled and left. She hoped he was safe because Fabrizzio was Jack's best friend. She was deep in her thought when she heard a manly voice. "These drawings are very good, impressive" said the tall and elegant man. "Thank you, are you interested in one in particular?" asked Rose smiling. "This one" he said taking one of the drawings "She looks like you, very beautiful model," he said flirting. Rose blushed; she knew Jack liked to draw her. "It costs 10 cents" said Rose trying to ignore his last comment. "You want 10 cents for the drawing of such a beautiful woman? No, I can't accept that. Here are 10 dollars" said the man giving Rose the bill. She was getting mad, she didn't get impressed by money, and that man reminded her of Cal by doing that. "By the way, my name is William Gaarder" said shaking Rose hand. "I'm Rose…" she started saying, but Jack that saw the man flirting with Rose returned and stood behind her. "Rose Dawson, and I'm Jack Dawson. Nice to meet you"

The man looked a little disappointed but smiled anyway. He said goodbye politely and left. Rose kissed Jack smiling, she knew he got jealous. "You're jealous" said Rose smiling. Jack laughed. "Jealous? Me? No Rose, I'm much better looking than him" he said joking; they both were laughing when they saw the newspaper Jack had in his arms and got serious. Silently they started looking for the names they were interested in. Rose saw her mother survived, so did Molly, and Cal. Jack felt his heart pounding strongly, he couldn't breath… Until he saw Fabrizzio's name and smiled. "He's alive"

"You're alive" he heard someone telling him. He at first couldn't recognize the voice, so he turned around and saw him. "Not even the Titanic sunk me, Gaarder" he answered. "That I can see Hockley" said William sitting in front of him and asked the waitress for a cup of coffee. Cal was once one of his best friends a long time ago; they lost communication when William left to study in France. "I didn't know you liked art" said Cal taking the drawing Will was carrying. "I don't" answered Will laughing. Cal did too, and stopped when he saw the drawing. It was Rose. "Where did you find it?" he asked in a very bad mood.

"In Central Park, why?" asked William not understanding the sudden interest in the drawing. "Did… Did you see this woman?" asked Cal pointing at the woman in the drawing. "Sure, she sold it to me, I even know her name"

"Rose?" said Hockley. "Yes, Rose Dawson"

Cal looked at William with hate. "No, her name is Rose Dewitt Bukater, she's my fiancée"

"That's impossible; she's married to this man called Jack Dawson"

"That bastard!"

Caldeon Hockley was mad, really angry. Rose was living with Jack. It wasn't an affair. He breathed deeply; the adrenaline was taking over his body. William told him she had a waitress uniform and that she probably worked near Central Park. He was walking in the busy streets of New York when he saw Jack Dawson. Cal decided to follow him. Few minutes later Jack entered a simple small building. It looked like an apartment building thought Cal. Pathetic. Did Rose really preferred to live in such conditions than to live with him? He was so focus in his thoughts he almost didn't notice Jack coming out of the building, a smile in his face. He looked very happy… Cal decided it was time to act.

Jack was truly happy that day. He discovered his good friend was alive, and in a hospital not far away. He smiled; people walking by him looked at him strangely. He entered the restaurant where Rose worked. "Jack, I'll be ready in a minute I just need to look for my jacket" said Rose. Jack nodded, and said hi to the other waitress that worked with Rose. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Susan bye" said Rose holding Jack hand and walking out of the restaurant. "I have a surprise for you" said Jack. "A surprise? Really?" asked Rose thrilled. Jack started walking faster holding Rose hand, she just followed him the best she could. Moments later they were in front of an ice skating park. "You know how to skate?" asked Jack holding Rose from behind. He rested his head in her shoulder. "No Jack, I've never skated before" said Rose laughing.

"Auuch, that hurt" said Rose half an hour later seating on the ice, it was like the fiftieth time she felled. Jack kneeled in front of her laughing so hard his stomach hurt. "You really don't know how to skate" he said. "You think? You are a clever boy Mr. Dawson" answered Rose laughing. "I have a question for you"

Rose looked at him, he suddenly was serious. She waited for him to talk.

"Would you marry me?"


	5. Homeless

Rose couldn't remember a happier moment in her life. They were still laughing from excitement and happiness. She was just engaged with the man she loved. The ring was smaller obviously, but she thought it looked better on her than Cal's ring.

"I've never been happier Rose"

Rose was going to answer but it was when she saw the landlord with a serious look on his face.

"I need to talk to you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson" he said talking with the best grammar and language he could. He always tried that with Rose because she looked very elegant, even dressed like a waitress.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack taking a step closer to the man.

"I'm so sorry, but I have a family and the responsibility is all mine. Their mother left them when they were babies, I need the money…" he started talking very fast.

"I don't understand you, what has that anything to do with us? You want us to pay more for rent?" asked Rose worried.

"No, today a man came here and paid a very big amount of money for your apartment. I don't know why, I told him it was occupied but he insisted. I couldn't say no, it was a lot of money"

"Are you throwing us out?" a hint of fear could be heard from her voice.

"Not throwing you out, just… You must take all your belongings in less than an hour, I intended in telling you earlier but I didn't see any of you before" he said ashamed.

"You can't do this! It's illegal, it's unmoral… We don't have anywhere else to go" said almost crying Rose. The man just gave them a sympathy smiled and turned away. Again, they were homeless, again. They went for their stuff and left the building,

"Cal did this, I'm sure" said Jack really angry, Rose have never seen him like this. They walked to Central Park and looked for a bench where they could rest. Rose whipped silently, Jack was right; Cal was involved in all this. She hated him so much.

"I love you Rose" said Jack kissing her wild curls. She smiled and saw her left hand again. Not even being homeless would ruin this night, she thought. She was Jack's fiancee.

Her hair was a mess, a really mess. She still had her uniform on so she didn't have to worry about changing, she thought. She started sitting up and felt pain in her entire body from sleeping in a bench.

"Jack, wake up, I have to go to work" she said trying to wake him up gently. He opened his big blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm not longer young enough for sleeping on benches" he said moving slowly trying to get up. Rose smiled "Old man I'm late, pick me up at the restaurant later ok?" she said kissing his forehead and walking towards the restaurant she worked on.

"Tough night?" asked Susan in a good mood.

"Long, a very long and exhausting night" said Rose entering the kitchen. Few hours later a familiar man entered and sat alone in a table in the corner.

"I'll go, don't worry" said Rose to Susan walking towards the man.

"How can I assist you, sir?" she asked with a formal voice, it was when she recognize him. It was the man of the other day that bought one of Jack's drawings.

"A model and a waitress" he said with his elegant voice, he remember her of Cal.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'm not in a good mood" she said trying to be polite but failing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I want a cup of coffee please" he said surprised.

"Sure" a few moments later she was back with his cup of coffee.

"Sorry if I intrude, but I was wondering, are you engaged?" William asked. Rose surprised by his personal question, nodded quietly.

"Something weird happened yesterday, you see. A long time friend recognized you from the drawing I bought" he said, Rose didn't understand for a while, but then it hit her. Could that man be friends with Cal?

"He said your name is Rose Dewitt Bukater"

William saw the reaction in the woman's face when he said that. It was fear, true fear. She became nervous and her hands started shaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said surprised to see she was very vulnerable just by hearing the name that trapped her in a life she hated. She started walking away from the table but William followed her.

"You know a man named Caldeon Hockley?"

"Please, leave me alone" pleaded Rose. What possibly could scare her so much about Hockley? Was she really his fiancée? He didn't understand a thing, but he knew from the very instant he laid eyes on her that she didn't belong in the third class; but she was dressed like a third class girl, she hanged out with people from that class, but she was different.

"Answer just that simple question"

"Please, don't tell him you saw me. Oh my god! It was him, he really did it" said Rose talking more to herself than to William.

"He did what? If you're his fiancée why do you work as a waitress?"

"You don't know anything… Oh my God, promise me that you won't tell him you saw me" pleaded Rose.

"Why?"

"He tried to kill me. He did. It's his fault I'm homeless; he bought the apartment I lived in…"

Susan notice how affected looked Rose, so she tried to help.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the tall man.

"No, please excuse us" Susan looked to Rose, and she nodded. Susan walked away.

"What? You are lying, why on earth would he do something like that?"

But he didn't get an answer; the woman in front of him fainted.

thanks for reading! 


	6. Angels flying

He was in the hospital trying to understand the few things Rose told him. She said Cal tried to kill her. He couldn't believe it. Cal wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a killer. Maybe she was lying, but if she was, she sure was the best actress he had ever seen. He didn't know what to think. Suddenly he saw a nervous man looking lost. He recognized him; he was the artist from Central Park. He stood up and waved him, the man didn't recognize him as fast as he but he walked towards him anyway.

"Rose is fine, she just fainted" said William.

"Susan told me Rose and you were talking when she fainted. What were you telling her that upset her so much?" asked Jack obviously trying not to scream he looked very angry.

"I told her that her real name is Rose Dewitt Bukater, and she's the fiancée of a long time friend"

Jack reacted just like Rose, with a look of surprise and fear.

"If you and your stupid friend try to hurt Rose again..." said Jack ready to hit him. William reacted quickly, and as the smart man he was, took a few steps back.

"Rose told me he tried to kill her which I think it's an absurd idea"

"Look, you don't have the right to come into our lives and ask personal questions. If you are friends with that man, there are two options, either you are blind and can't see how that man really is, or you are just like him. Excuse me" jack said walking away from him and talking to the first nurse he saw. William always knew Cal had a bad temper, but the truth was he hardly knew him anymore. They used to be friends for a very long time, but that was long ago and people sometimes change. Should he believe this couple?

Rose woke up in a hospital bed, remembering what happened in the restaurant. She started sobbing quietly when she saw Jack entering the room.

"Oh Jack!" she said as he hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry ok?" he said sitting beside her in the bed. Rose rested her head in his chest feeling safer.

"Have you notice that we always have drama in our lives? First it was Cal, then in was the sinking of the Titanic, then it was us being homeless, then it was Cal again, and then us being homeless again... I see a pattern there" said Rose joking.

"Yes, we always end up homeless" he answered laughing, but deep inside he felt guilty.

"You're my home Jack"

"Excuse me, but I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I caused today" said William standing by the door "I feel guilty, so… I thought, since you told me you didn't have a place to stay, you could stay at my house until you find somewhere else."

Rose and Jack looked at each other, the whole thing looked suspicious.

"Cal won't know of your presence at my house, you can have my word"

They weren't sure if they could trust him, they had the money they found in the jacket but with that and some of Jack savings soon they could go to Wisconsin or Santa Monica and buy a small house. It was Rose's wedding present, and a surprise.

"Ok, I know you think I am a bad person, but living in the streets is dangerous for a woman, specially for someone like Rose. I think I'm offering you a very good proposition" ended William. The couple nodded silently.

The house was huge, full of beautiful flowers and trees. Inside, paintings hanged in almost every wall. It smelled like cinnamon and everything looked expensive. Rose suspected William didn't have anything to do with the decoration. He seemed like a man that didn't look at details, and certainly didn't care. Jack was nervous of touching anything, but Rose didn't look impressed. After all, she lived all her life in first class Jack remembered himself.

"Help them with the suitcases please Katy"

A woman took their things and walked away to one of the many halls of the house. Jack was overwhelmed and started filling insecure. What if this proved Rose she preferred that kind of life?

"Your room is at the end of that hall, if you need anything don't hesitate Katy is of great assistance"

"Thank you" answered Rose with her elegant accent "But right now we are leaving, one of our friends is in a hospital not very far away" she concluded.

"Walking? Don't be silly. I'll tell the driver to take you there" said William walking away. Rose and Jack looked at each other and smiled.

"I know what Cal and William have in common" said Rose

"They are very arrogant people?" ended Jack laughing.

Jack felt nervous, he knew Fabrizzio was alive, but what scared him was the thought of what condition he might have. Maybe he couldn't walk anymore, or he had amnesia, there were million options. Rose held his hand and rested her head in his shoulder.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes the driver just told me" she said in a low voice.

"A month ago, he was all the family I had…"

"You have a new member now" said Rose smiling showing him her ring. He laughed and hugged her.

"I'm grateful for that," he said kissing her.

"Jack, you're my only family now"

"You have your mother." he said sweetly.

"She never loved me, she's too cold to love anyone" said Rose fighting the tears. Jack hold her "I'm sure she loves you in her own weird way"

"Here's the hospital," said the driver turning his head over to see them.

"Thank you very much," said Rose trying to smile before coming out of the car. Jack took a deep breath and started walking towards the hospital with Rose beside him.

348…348…348… Jack kept repeating himself. In that room was his best friend, recovering from the sinking. Recovering? He and Rose weren't recovered completely, and maybe never will. Visiting him also represented the topic they never talked about, the sinking of the Titanic. It represented, in a way, all the pain they felt and were too scared to express. 348.

"346, 347… 348" said Rose now standing in front of a door. She was pointing the little number pasted in the door.

"348" said Jack beside her. They both took a deep breath. Rose opened the door, and look at him. Jack nodded and waited for her to enter the room, following her not far behind.

"Fabrizzio!" she said with an exciting voice. In front of them was the Italian guy they knew, with a bandage in his head. Only that.

"Thank God you're ok," said Jack feeling calmer now.

"I… I thought you were dead," said Fabrizzio with tears in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter anymore, we are all together now" said Rose taking Fabrizzio's hand. Fabrizzio felt something cold in her hand, so he turned his head to see. He saw a wedding ring, but not the one she had on the Titanic.

"You're getting married!" he said truly happy.

"We are" said Jack laughing, this was one of the best days of his life.

"How does it feels?" he said with his strong Italian accent.

"Getting married?" asked Jack.

"No… How does it feel to have angels flying out of your ass?"

thanks for reading!!! 


	7. Broken Images

Hi! This chapter is going to be shorter than the last one. Please review! 

"What's all that noise?" asked one of the nurses.

"I think it comes from room 348" said the other one, sitting up. She opened the door slightly and saw the lonely Italian man with a couple laughing out loud. She smiled, all the nurses liked him, he had lots of charm.

"Sorry, but you're being too loud, and after all we're in a hospital" she said a little embarrassed. She had always been shy.

"I'm sorry Simona, it won't happen again," answered Fabrizzio, the nurse smiled and left the room.

"Man, I think she likes you" said Jack laughing.

"It's the Italian charm" answered Fabrizzio laughing as well.

"Do you know when are they releasing you?" asked Rose

"The doctor told me that in a week I would be able to go" he said.

"Fantastic that gives us a week to look for an apartment, if you want to live with us of course" said Rose.

"Live with you? Of course bambina, but don't worry I'm going to be a very rich man here in America, someday I'll buy a house for all of us" said smiling Fabrizzio.

"Where's William" said a man entering the enormous house with indifference. Kitty looked at him confused and scared.

"Sir, who are you?" she tried to ask with her best voice, but failing and ended up sounding with a hint of fear.

"Caldeon Hockley, tell William I'm here and I want to see him"

"Ok sir, please sit down, I'll be back in a minute" said Kitty walking the faster she could. Cal just sat down at the first chair he saw. He was exhausted and in a very bad mood. He couldn't find Rose anywhere. If only he knew…

"Cal, so good to see you" said William with his best manners.

"I can't find her, I went to every restaurant near Central Park and didn't see her" Cal said not worrying in saying hi properly.

"You are looking for Rose?" said William sitting down as well. The actions of Hockley today only showed him Cal's temper was worst than before.

"Of course I'm looking for her. She's my fiancée!

"Well, if she's hiding from you, it's probably a sign that things weren't working out between the two of you" he said with the hint of a smile.

Cal after hearing this lost it, he stood up and threw everything near him. Kitty listen all the noise and ran to the room the two men were talking.

"You listen to me, never, ever say that! She's mine, and that gutter rat might think he won, but no one ever steals from a Hockley." he yelled, and after that he stormed out and left the house.

"Sir, oh my God, are you Ok?" asked Kitty frightened looking all the mess.

"Kitty… Everything's fine, don't worry ok? It's just some broken stuff," he said trying to calm down Kitty. She nodded silently.

"Jack was right, I've been so blind, I didn't see what kind of man I had as a friend. I was going to tell him Rose lived here. I thought they just needed to talk and he would understand and leave her alone, but they were right. He's a dangerous man Kitty," said sadly William, he thought of him as a true friend. Now he saw how he really was, a monster.

Rose arrived to the house, she said thanks to the driver and walked through the entrance. Somehow this house remember her of her old house, the one she had when she was a kid. So being there gave her a feeling of adventure, just as when she was a little girl, and couldn't help but hope to find his father. She soon returned to reality, that house was gone, and so was her father. She had told Jack to stay with Fabrizzio that night; they sure had many things to talk about. Jack was at the beginning doubtful saying he didn't want to leave her alone, but then accepted the idea. When she entered the house she saw a huge mess in the living room.

"My God, what happened?" she asked to William who was standing by the wall. He looked distant.

"Don't worry Rose," he said looking at all the broken things in the floor.

"Don't worry? Are you hiding something from me?" asked Rose still impressed by the image in front of her.

"Cal came" he simply said.

"What? He did this? You told him I was here?" said Rose frightened, finally things were looking better and Cal had to appear in her live again.

"He always had a bad temper, but it was never like this. He is not the friend I met years ago" said sadly William.

"I understand you, when I met him he wasn't like… well like this. After a while he shows his real personality" said Rose standing besides William.

"It's better if you don't go back to work tomorrow, he's looking for you. We both know that he'll find you, unless you hide well" said William.

"I can't quit my job, we need money…"

"Your safety is more important" he answered smiling. Rose did too. They stood in silence, Rose lost in her thoughts. Suddenly William turned and kissed her, he couldn't resist any more to the temptation that haunted him since Central Park.


	8. I trust him

Rose felt William's lips on hers, she never saw that coming. She pushed him away surprised of what just happened. William looked at her disappointed; hurt could be seen in his eyes. Rose walked away from him, standing in the opposite wall.

"Jack…" she tried to say, remembering him she had a fiancée.

"I know… I just wanted to do that since I saw you in Central Park" he said.

"I think I deserve to be treated with respect Mr. Gaarder, I have a fiancée"

"Oh Rose, I respect you, I'm sorry. I know you have a fiancée; as a matter of fact you have two. One of the two almost destroyed the living room," he said with a hint of a smile.

"You think this is funny?" said Rose not believing William was taking this like a joke.

William started laughing out loud. "Sorry Rose"

"It's not funny!" said Rose starting to smile and in a few seconds the two of them were laughing and couldn't stop. William walked through the room to be near Rose, and sat in the floor. She did the same still laughing.

"My mother would be yelling at me if she saw me right now, not even when I was a girl she let me sit in the floor" said Rose resting her head in the wall.

"Where is your mother?" asked William.

"I don't know but she's alive, I checked the survivors list and she was on it. Maybe she thinks I'm dead" said Rose seriously. She hugged her legs and now rested her head in her knees. William looked at her, she was sitting like a little girl, and his heart was moved.

"You haven't talk to her?"

"She… Cal and my mother organized the wedding; she was pushing me into a marriage she knew I didn't want. She didn't like Jack either because he's poor. But I don't care anymore, now I can do whatever I want" said Rose with big facial expressions, William laughed.

"Now you can sit in the floor whenever you want"

"I actually want to be an actress"

"That's very interesting"

"You are such a liar," said Rose laughing. "I've always been" answered Will laughing.

The next morning Jack was back to the mansion and saw Rose and William having breakfast. Jack felt a pain in his chest; he took a deep breath trying to think clearly. This didn't mean anything, but if it didn't why did he felt so bad? He knew he was jealous; it was maybe the first time in his life he felt like that. William was a rich man, with a huge house, he had everything to offer her.

"Rose" he said in a low voice, she turned and saw him.

"Jack! Come, have some breakfast. Will just told me he knows some artists, painters, he could recommend you to some of his friends"

"Will?" since when Rose called William that way?

"This could be a great opportunity for your career" said Rose.

Jack looked at William, he smiled at him, but it wasn't friendly at all. It was like Cal used to act when they were on the Titanic. Arrogance.

"Rose… Could be talk? Alone?"

"Sure Jack, what's wrong?" she said standing up and walking to the garden with him.

"What's going on? Will? Since when you call him like that?"

"He's been nice to us, he wants to help us, he's a friend" said Rose not knowing is she should tell him about the kiss.

"He's Cal friend too" said Jack getting mad.

"He wouldn't do that to us Jack. I trust him"

This comment just broke Jack's heart. He didn't know why, it was just that Rose always trusted him. They went through many problems and trusted each other because they love each other.

"Jack I love you"

Jack saw her, he wanted to say that back, but he was so mad and so jealous, he couldn't. He just walked in the house, leaving Rose in the garden feeling guilty. It was their first fight.


	9. Memories

Rose stayed in the garden for a long time; she couldn't face Jack right now. She felt guilty, terribly guilty. After all Jack had done to her, she just couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. The kiss didn't mean anything to her, but she knew it would mean something to Jack. She knew. She had seen his looks and his expressions when they arrived to the mansion. It was fear, fear because he didn't belong.

"You two left me alone there" she heard a voice behind her.

Rose smiled but kept quiet.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" asked William putting his arm around her shoulders. She moved quickly afraid Jack was watching.

"You can't call me like that" she said coldly.

"Why not?"

"It's not right, Jack is already mad at me because of you, and he doesn't even know about the…" Rose stopped herself, not being able to say it.

"You don't have to tell him, I won't… If you don't want me to of course" he said.

"Why would I want you to tell him? I will, it meant nothing, and it won't happen again" said Rose going inside the house looking for Jack.

"That's what you think"

Rose walked to their room, and found Jack. She stood by the door not sure of what to say. Jack looked at her; he stayed silent for a minute.

"Rose…"

"Jack… I have to tell you something" said Rose nervous.

"I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot… I overreacted" said Jack smiling at her.

Rose remained quiet, and took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something…" she started saying.

"Come on Rose, let's just not talk about it. I trust you" said Jack smiling at the same time he hugged her.

Rose just rested her head in his shoulder. For the first time in their relationship she felt she didn't deserved his trust.

"I have a wedding surprise for you" whispered Jack in her ear. She smiled; she loved when he did that. Jack started to kiss her, and soon she forgot about everything else but Jack.

"What surprise?"

"I can't tell you" said Jack laughing.

"Oh, don't be like that, tell me the surprise" said Rose laughing too.

"Well, if you insist… I could tell you something"

"Talk!"

"It's a surprise with a garden and a small balcony…"

"You bought us a house? I didn't know we had the money" she said.

"I called back home, you know the town I used to live. A friend told me the house from a childhood friend was on sale… We still have must of the jacket money and I saved some more from my paintings" he said.

"Jack, oh God, this is perfect, we're going to have our own home"

Cal Hockley couldn't stop drinking, he hadn't stopped since he left William's house. He was on his office's floor and felt so numb he just didn't move. His hair was a mess and his shirt was now dirty. He took a deep breath; he was a rich powerful man… How could he be so unhappy? Cal closed his eyes, his vision was a little blur. He had cried, he had cried for her. As his eyes closed memories came to haunt him.

"You're going to love it" he said watching Rose smile.

"I've always wanted to go to the theater, but daddy… Well, he didn't like it" said a very excited Rose. She was so young, her sixteenth birthday came a week ago and Cal promised to take her somewhere special.

"I know how much you like theater… And acting, dancing, music…" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love this play, I read it, it's so passionate and so realistic and at the same time so impressive" said Rose taking Cal's hand.

"Come on, we're going to be late" she said before giving him a small kiss near his lips. She walked faster than him to the entrance of the theater, she turned her head and show him one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen on her.

"Rose the play starts in ten minutes" he said laughing.

Cal looked at the almost empty bottle he had on his hands. He felt so empty. They changed dramatically, and he didn't know why. They were happy, how much things changed. Another sip, Cal smiles more.

"You know, we should go to the circus sometime" said Rose smiling while drinking coffee.

"Your mother would hate that" he answered holding a smile.

"Even better" she said.

They never went to the circus. Cal's father told him he was going to inherit all his money, and he had to be a serious man. He always tried to impress his father, and by doing just that she lost Rose. His personality wasn't the same one, he told himself that was the way successful men acted. He became controlling and he became arrogant, his temper got worse. He became the Cal Rose hated.


	10. Lies

Please comment! 

The next couple of days went by quickly for Rose. She was seating in the garden, she spent almost every free moment she had there. Rose had Jack's portfolio in her lap, he was getting better every drawing was full of emotion. Most of these drawings were of the Titanic; there were actually few drawings of Cora.

"Hi Rose" said William seating in a chair next to her.

"So… The moving out subject is official?" he asked.

"Yes it is, Jack bought a house in his home town"

"Oh, that's so selfish of him, well… At least that's the way I look at it" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he must know that you want to be an actress, and if I'm not wrong, there are not many opportunities of acting in Wisconsin" said William.

"I…"

"You told me you wanted freedom, you wanted do everything you ever dreamt of. I don't think you're free Rose. You're following Jack's dreams, not yours"

"You don't know that, you don't know me! How dare you telling me this?" asked Rose in a bad mood.

"I told you I have friends that could help you in your career, actually one of them told me he could give you a small part in his play. It's small, but that's how all actors start" said William looking at her wishfully.

Rose was surprised by their conversation. She always dreamt of being an actress, she loved theater very much. She knew that New York was the perfect place to start… But Jack. Was it true? Was she following someone else's dream?

"You know you can stay as long as you want here," said William smiling. He gave a quick kiss in Rose's hand and left.

Cal decided to pay a visit to his friend William. He was ashamed of his behavior from the last time he saw him. William had always been a good friend. His driver stopped in front of Will's house and Cal was just about to get out of the car when he saw Jack Dawson. He was walking calmly and stopped in front of William's house and started walking towards it.

"What the…" said Cal surprised. Why would that gutter rat be doing in his house? If William knew Jack, it was obvious he knew Rose. He felt his body trembling from courage. He was furious.

"He betrayed me! He preferred to help him instead of me" he said to himself. He walked the faster he could towards the house. Kitty opened the door and recognized him right away.

"Sir…"

"Jack Dawson!" he yelled the loudest he could.

Jack recognized the voice without a problem, Cal Hockley was in the house. William heard him and cursed. Cal knew. William told Jack to go for Rose and hide her. He couldn't help but to feel guilty, Cal was his friend after all.

"Cal, what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"I came here, you saw me. You saw how I was, how desperate. You didn't care, you knew right? You've always had, you know where Rose is"

"Look…"

"Where is she?"

"I wont tell you"

"What?" asked Cal even more furious.

"Leave her alone, it's obvious she doesn't love you" said William.

"I thought we were friends!" yelled Cal.

"We are, but I wont let you hurt her"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about Rose"

Cal laughed at loud, this was unbelievable. He just couldn't believe this whole situation.

"Bastard!" said Cal before hitting him hard in the nose.

"Leave, no one wants you here" said Jack entering the room.

"You rat!"

"You should feel lucky neither Rose nor me have told the police what you did at Titanic" said Jack entering the room. "You could go to jail"

"Just gutter rats like you go to jail Dawson" said Cal laughing.

"You've gone too far Hockley, entering my home, almost destroying it, hitting me… Rose will never come back to you" said William recovering checking if his nose was broken, which wasn't.

"Neither to you Gaarder"


	11. Heatbroken

Jack looked from Cal to William confused. He felt as if his heart had sank in his chest. Where his suspicions true? Was Rose interested in William?

"You don't know what you're talking about Cal" said William angrier than before.

" I know exactly what I'm talking about! This is what you always do. Don't you remember? You've always wanted what I wanted. You never went this far, though" answered Cal, he could feel his chest raising with adrenaline.

"Rose is not a possession, you can't talk about her as if she was yours because she's not. Cal, just leave, have dignity, you've embarrassed yourself enough" said Jack. The two men looked at him surprised, they had forgotten he was there.

You could feel the tension in the air while the three men looked at each other. There was a silence between them. They were trying to think clearly. Rose could listen to everything they said and she was terrified. She knew Cal was capable of many things, and there was the possibility that William talked about the kiss. Should she step in the room? Maybe things went worse. No, she couldn't stay there waiting for everything to finish. She walked, her feet felt heavy as if they didn't agree with her brain. Poor Jack, he didn't deserve all this, she thought.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like this? You filthy rat!" yelled Cal.

Few seconds later Rose was in the room looking at the three men. The first one to notice was William, then Jack and Cal looked at her direction. Silence again. "This is awkward" thought Rose.

"Rose…" started saying Jack.

"I need to talk to all of you" she said, trying to sound brave.

"No, I will do the talking Rose. You are so selfish. Your mother and I thought you were dead all this time. Everyone thought you were dead, but no… You're alive living with this backstabber and a gutter rat" said furious Cal. Rose felt she was going to cry.

"Don't talk about Jack like that" she said in a low voice.

"I don't want to say it again Hockley. Leave my house now!" said William.

Cal breathed in deeply, and turned away. He started walking towards the door. Before stepping out of the house he turned to look at all of them.

"You're going to regret this, all of you!"

Rose looked at Jack, and he gave her the smile she loved so much of him. She felt safe with him, but she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him, not to Jack.

"Jack… I need to talk to you" said Rose nervous.

Jack looked at her confused "About what?" he asked.

"Something happened, and I'm so sorry Jack. I just hope you can trust me after this"

Jack looked at her suspecting what she might say. Then he looked to William who was still standing in the room. He looked nervous too.

"The night you stayed in the hospital with Fabrizzio, I came back here. Everything was a mess, William told me Cal had been there before" she started saying.

"Cal was here before?" asked furious Jack, now looking at William.

"He was here and you didn't told me?" he asked again.

"Jack, let me finish please" said Rose now crying.

William felt uncomfortable, but his body couldn't move. He felt hope and he felt anxiety. What if Rose changed her mind? It was a possibility. Yes, he smiled to himself, there was a possibility. They had chemistry, they were interested in the same things, Rose knew he could help her in her carrier. Yes, there was a very significant possibility.

"I'm sorry, continue" said Jack with an unreadable expression.

"I kissed her" said William without thinking.

"What? Rose… I never expected that from you" said Jack heartbroken.

"Jack it meant nothing, I told him I had a fiancée. I told him"

"Of course, you did the same thing to Cal. Why did I think you wouldn't do this to me?" said Jack looking at her with disappointment.

"Don't say that Jack. Please, I didn't do anything" said Rose.

"Exactly, you didn't do anything" said Jack storming out of the mansion.

William looked at Rose. He saw her expression, it wasn't the expression he was looking forward to. She didn't change her mind, she was trying to be honest with Jack.

"Don't worry Rose, he was to come back for his things and I'll talk to him. I'll tell it was my fault. Don't worry"

"He's not coming back, I know him" said Rose feeling the most miserable person in the world.

Sorry it took so long, I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading.


	12. Thank you

"You've drank enough for the night"

Jack ignored the comment his eyes never leaving the table. No, he couldn't stop drinking. Anything that would keep his mind far from Rose was good for Jack, and drinking was helpful.

"Not true, I can take much more. Watch me" he answered simply.

"You'll thank me in the morning" said the same voice taking away the glass in Jack's hands.

"You don't have to do this Fabri, I'm fine" said Jack looking at his friend for the first time since they arrived to the bar.

Jack just ran out of the mansion with his heart broken, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go back and take Rose with him but he felt he couldn't do that. Rose belonged to the same world William was.

"No, you're not fine. I think you should talk to Rose, you didn't give her a chance to explain" answered Fabrizzio with his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I knew something like that would happen. I was so blind, I didn't wanted to see it, but now it's so obvious. She's a first class woman, and I am a homeless guy that lives on the streets" said Jack holding back his tears.

"You're not only that Jack, and you know it. Rose knows it"

"I'm going back to Wisconsin, I bought a house there. If you want to come with me, you're very welcome" said Jack.

"Jack, come on, give her a chance" said Fabrizzio trying to convince him.

"The decision is already made" answer Jack standing up and leaving the bar without looking back.

Rose was sitting in an uncomfortable chair waiting for something good to happen. She felt lonely, and she was trying to be positive, but she knew she couldn't be like that much longer. She breathed in deeply trying to hold back tears. Two weeks already. She missed him so much, but she couldn't face him now. He was so disappointed the last time she tried to talk to him; Rose decided things were over between them. Just that thought broke her heart.

"Miss Dewitt Bukater?" said a tall skinny young man.

"Yes" she answered standing up.

"Congratulations, you got the part" he said shacking her hand.

"Thank you so much" said Rose smiling.

She was going to be on a play, and she was going to be distracted and that way she wasn't going to think about him. She was going to be busy; this was definitely something good, she thought. Yes, she was going to be happy. Right?

"Jack, it was nothing really" she said for the fifth time.

"Please Rose, don't make this harder than it already is" he said ending their conversation.

Where those the last words they were going to share? After all they went through end up like that? No. She had to look for him one last time.

"William, I wanted to thank you for all your help" she started saying.

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling.

"I rejected the part in the play" Rose answered.

"What?" asked William impressed.

All Rose talked about for the last two weeks was that play and that part. Now that she got it, why on earth would she reject it?

"I can't do this"

"You'll be fine, you deserve the part. You're perfect for it, you know that" he said trying to explain her that she was making a mistake.

"It's not about that. I know that if it weren't for you, I probably would never be accepter for that part. That's one of the reasons I didn't accept it, but not the only one," said Rose.

She looked decided, and William knew that he wasn't going to convince her. She was like that. She made decisions like that. William felt nostalgic; he knew Rose was leaving by the look she gave him.

"It's because of him right?" he asked in a low voice.

"You've been a terrific friend, you were there for me the last two weeks…" started saying Rose.

"When are you leaving?" he asked interrupting her.

"Tomorrow morning"

"That soon?" he asked surprised.

Rose nodded. He stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"You never gave me a chance Rose. He left, but I didn't. I thought I deserved a chance" he said not looking at her.

"Will, I think my relationship with Jack deserves another chance. I'm sorry for all the trouble I may had cause you. So… This is goodbye" she said shacking his hand.

"He might not accept you back, you know" he said.

"I know"

"Good luck then" he said politely, trying to maintain his face emotionless.

"Thank you"

Please review, it would be nice.


	13. Francine

Rose realized that traveling on train wasn't very comfortable, especially if you weren't on first class. She didn't care really, but the journey was very slow and obnoxious because she had so many things on her mind. What was she going to say? Rose didn't want to think too much about it but she couldn't help it.

"You look worried," said the old lady that sat in front of her. They hadn't cross words since Rose sat down. The lady had red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She reminded her of her mother, suddenly Rose wanted to cry.

"Good to meet you, my name is Francine Kaufman" the lady continued talking.

Rose smiled, and for the first time since Jack left, she felt like she really meant it. "So that's how mother's going to look when she's her age" Rose thought. Guilt hit her body, and nostalgic invaded seconds after.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Rose Dewitt Bukater" Rose answered shacking the woman's hand.

"Is something bothering you?" Francine asked.

"It's nothing, really" Rose answered.

"Oh young lady, a woman like myself knows exactly when someone is worried. Life had give me that knowledge, and God knows how many years of experiences I have," she answered.

"My fiancée, he left after I did something wrong. Now I'm going to look for him to ask for another chance" said Rose impressed by the trust she already had to this unknown lady. "For just today, I'm going to pretend she's you, mom" Rose thought.

"Good, that means you're doing an effort to get things back. In the early years of my life, more or less your age, I had a fiancée too. He was a true gentleman, but he couldn't settle down in just one place" she said laughing. "He was a good man"

"What happened?"

"I told him he had to choose, his eternal traveling or me"

"So he chose traveling over you?" asked Rose.

"No, darling. He chose me, but I knew he wasn't going to be happy being an ordinary man. So I told him to leave, and he did" said Francine with a lonely smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rose answered.

"Don't be sorry, honey. I married that man" she answered and blushed at the same time she said this.

"I don't know if he's going to accept me back" said Rose feeling dizzy from all the stress she felt since the morning.

"Darling, love will always find you in the end. So don't worry,"

Rose smiled and felt calm for the first time in hours. She closed her eyes and let her body rest, and her mind as well.

"Jack, it's going to rain. Come inside" said an Italian man behind him. Jack closed his eyes trying to relax.

"I told you man, I'm not going inside until I draw something" he answered.

"Can't you draw inside?" Fabrizzio asked.

"No, I can't. I can't even look at the house!" said Jack in a horrible mood, he breathed deeply, "It reminds me of her, so no. I'm not coming inside."

The rain started to fall from the sky and Jack felt like screaming. He felt like this since he left William's mansion. He couldn't draw since then, either. He promised himself he wouldn't think about Rose, but it's difficult to think what to draw when you decided not to think about something specifically. All he thought about drawing was Rose and that frustrated him.

"Jack?" he heard again.

"I told you I'm not coming inside Fabrizzio" he answered, but when he looked from whom that voice came from he didn't find his friend. He found Rose.

"Rose?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"We need to talk" she answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"We deserve another chance" Rose said getting closer to him. She was all wet already.

"You wanted to stay with him, if you didn't, you would've come here earlier" Jack answered.

"I never said that"

"You didn't need to say anything. Your actions spoke by themselves!"

Rose was getting cold, she knew she shouldn't be on the rain because she wasn't fully recovered from Titanic yet. But she couldn't leave.

"What actions Jack? I told you he kissed me, I didn't kissed him back. I've never loved him, I don't know where you got that idea"

"You chose wrong, Rose. Go back to New York where you belong" answered Jack.

Rose remembered what the old lady told her, and she smiled. She closed the distance that was between them and kissed him.

sorry it took so long but i had a very busy week... i hope you like it! thanks for reading and for the reviews 


	14. Ok, sure

Jack felt surprised Rose's lips on his. For a few seconds he couldn't react, his mind refused to work. He was mad at Rose, and he was mad at himself. He had been mad for two weeks now, and finally feeling something else felt good.

"Rose…" he started saying.

"What is it?" said Rose looking at him with confusion, her sudden confidence disappearing.

"I don't know… It's just that I want you to be sure," said Jack taking Rose's hand and walking towards the house.

Still outside but with a roof in top of their heads he gave her "that look". Rose smiled; she loved that look, that honest passionate look that was so representative of Jack.

"I can't loose you again, it would be too painful. So I am asking you to decide, again, between your old life or a life with me"

"Jack, I thought you knew the answer to that," said Rose trying to get closer to him.

"Please, Rose. I have to ask this, and I need to hear the answer. I know William is better for you than me. He is rich, he can offer you a life you know, he can offer you the opportunity of a career you've always wanted. William can guarantee you a life of happiness and a life without worries. I can't, and I'm not going to pretend I don't care. I can't guarantee you anything, That's the truth" said Jack telling all the thoughts that were in his mind during all the time he had spent in Wisconsin.

"Jack, you don't have to guarantee me anything, I'm going to be happy if I'm with you" said Rose trying to express all the honesty she could.

"Rose… You have to choose," said Jack impatiently.

"I have chosen before, and I always choose you," said Rose smiling.

Jack smiled for the first time since he left William's mansion.

Jack hugged her with strength, feeling like his old self. They were completely wet and he didn't care at all.

"Besides, you're a better kisser" whispered Rose in his ear.

Jack started laughing and couldn't stop. Fabrizzio, that heard noises from outside, opened the door to find Rose and Jack laughing hysterically.

"I don't understand why you Americans like to be under the rain for so long. You're going to be sick tomorrow and don't think good old Fabrizzio is going to take care of you bambinos" he said joking.

"His English has improve a lot," said Rose taking Jack's hand and walking inside their home. Their home. She smiled at the thought; she finally had a place to call home.

"I know, he's loosing his charm already" said Jack kissing Rose's head.

"This is not a topic for jokes" said the redhead sitting in front of him.

They were in one of the best restaurants of the city, and since he mentioned the topic they where there to discuss, the woman stopped eating. It still hurt, and the memories still frightened him.

"I would never joke of something this serious, Ruth," said Cal eating. He pointed the food in Ruth's plate. "Eat something, you have loose weight."

Ruth didn't move an inch. Not even her eyes moved. She was in shock, and Cal knew she was deciding to believe him or not. Her shaky hand finally moved and covered her mouth.

"I can't believe it," she said in a low voice.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I saw her and I talked to her. She's alive," said Cal very seriously.

"But… Why would she do something like that? Pretend she's dead. All this time I've felt alone, wishing she were alive, but now… It doesn't make any difference," said Ruth with tears in her eyes.

"Ruth, you are her mother, you know what's best for her. For you. So I recommend you to talk to her, and convince her of the right choice. After all, I don't think you want to start working as a waitress"

"What? You know about my husband's..."

"Debt? Yes, of course Ruth. I know your family's money is gone," said Cal smiling. "You need my help, and I need yours. I think we have a deal, don't we?" he questioned. Ruth looked at him impressed.


	15. Mistake

What could she do? He was right, after all. She had a big debt to cover and she knew it would take her years of hard work to pay it on her own. She was a respectable woman, she didn't know how to work with her hands, she didn't know about hunger, or about need. She was too old for experiencing all this. She sighed.

"We have a deal," she answered.

The man in front of her gave her a big smile. His plans were going his way, and Ruth knew it. She was one of the many people that did just what he said, that followed his instructions. She let him manipulate her. But… was it worth it?

"Excellent, Ruth. Smart choice" he said in his common polite tone.

Was she doing the right thing? No, she knew it, in the bottom of her heart; she knew she was taking the selfish decision. No, she quickly thought, it's the best decision for everyone. She smiled.

"So Caldeon, how did New York treat you?" she asked starting to eat that delicious meal she had in front of her.

"Hopefully, my luck in Wisconsin is better than in New York"

Rose opened her eyes, but closed them quickly after. Her hand moved to cover her eyes; there was this annoying light in the room. She opened her eyes once again, and saw her new room. Rose smiled, she remembered the day before, all the emotions lived, all the problems solved. Yes, she finally found home.

"Oh, come on, Jack" she heard a voice downstairs.

"No, Fabbri I won't taste that, it looks horrible"

"Since when did you become this delicate? Jack be a man!"

"Yes Jack, be a man!" said Rose entering the kitchen.

Jack gave her his famous smile, walked towards here, gave her a small kiss on the top of her head and said

"If you're so tough, why don't you taste the sauce from hell?"

"Sauce from hell? Seriously?" asked Fabrizzio talking in italian afterwards something neither Jack nor Rose understood.

"Fabrizzio wants to open an Italian restaurant, I already told him we have no money but he's already making the menu" Jack whispered.

"Oh, I get it, that's why you look… How can I call it to make it sound nice?" said Rose smiling.

"Are you telling me I'm fat?"

"No… Not fat, you just look… fatter than before"

"Oh, thank God you cleared that up," said Jack smiling, Rose's laugh could be heard through the entire house.

Caldeon was drinking his fourth whiskey he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you planning on doing?"

It was William's; Cal had a deep breath and turned around to see the best friend who once he considered, standing in front of him.

"William, the last time I saw you, was when I found out you hided my fiancée in you house. You can understand why I'm not happy to see you," he said, turning around again.

"People say you've been drinking a lot"

"I doubt you came here because you were worried about me, so, tell me. Why are you here?"

"You're going to Wisconsin"

"Yes I am," he answered.

"Rose is not coming back to you, she had walked away from you since the tragedy of Titanic, and she has walked away from me too" said William sitting down in front of his friend.

He knew Cal was in denial, he made plans, sure, but William was sure Cal knew in the bottom of his mind that Rose was never going back to him.

"You shouldn't have told Ruth"

"You shut up! I know what I'm doing, and I know Rose is mine. She was mine before, and she's going to be mine again"

"She's not a possession Caldeon"

"That's your mistake, you know? Treating women as equals, Rose is smart, but she's a woman at the end of the day. Women always do what I want, and this time, is not going to be any different"

Im sorry but I had so many things to do and I didn't have time to write anything I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise next time I wont take this long jajaja soo thank you for reading!


End file.
